legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Timeline
In construction This is a timeline of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. Some parts overlaps the Sword of Kings Timeline, and all dates are given according to the Gregorian calendar. This timeline mostly follows the New Timeline after Michael Langdon's alteration with a few expectation, and it mainly focus on what happened to the Prime Earth. Only the important real history event (some of them were dramatized) that influenced the major storyline will be included. ''Ancient Times'' * The Tomb of Solomon was created. *The Hidden One was chained and sealed by his fellow gods into the Catacombs. *On a slave market, Pandora of Sumeria was found by the Hidden One's shadow and became his lover and servant. The Hidden One kills Pandora's father. *The Box of Evil was forged. *Moloch became the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *The Stone of Wisdom was created. *Ara Astaroth and The Revelation of Qliphoth arrives on Earth. *Scathach and Kali arrives on Earth, starting mankind's evolution. ''Middle Ages'' *The Dark Ages was formed under the influence of Scathach who manipulated the Catholic Church and the whole humanity. *The Knights Templar finds the Tomb of Solomon and are sworn to keep it hidden. *Serilda of Abaddon was born in Greece. *Serilda sold her soul to Moloch and built the Order of Blood Moon. *'1500:' Joan of Arc was burned to death. Moloch attempted to corrupt her soul and making her into the first Horseman of War, but eventually Joan released herself from Moloch's bound and went towards Heaven. ''Early American Colonization'' *'1587:' ** Moloch let the Horseman of Conquest to torment the Colony of Roanoke and causing the whole colony disappeared. Later, the Colony of Roanoke was founded and later lost in time again. *'1609-1610:' **Moloch let the Horseman of Famine to raise the Starving Time of Jamestown. *'1620:' **A group of Puritans had settled in North America by the ship Mayflower, marks the prologue of British colonization on America. **Hubert Zodiak was born. ''Horsemen Saga'' ''Late 17~18th century - The Cranes Arc events'' *'1692:' ** Solomon Kent killed Sarah Osborn by accident. Under Abigail Williams' influence, Kent started the Salem Witch Trials to conceal his crime. Rebecca Nurse, Helena Finwick, Mrs. Preston-Archer and many more are among casualties. **Archer Family and Finwick Family escaped Salem and arrived at Sleepy Hollow. The Archers lived under their landlord, Van Garret, until Mr. Archer died and the remaining Archers, a mother and her two daughters were driven out. *'1693:' **'Reverend Alfred Knapp gathered his colleagues to hunt Kent down. Mary Archer (later the 2nd Lady Van Tassel) poisoned her mother secretly after learning witchcraft from her, and she escaped to the woods with her sister. **To avoid the vengeful witch coven, Solomon Kent escaped into the woods and met the Archer sisters, but Mary Archer had exposed him by snapping a branch. Solomon Kent was chained into Purgatory, and Knapp went to the house of Van Tassels. **Mary Archer sold her soul to Moloch before leaving her sister in the woods, driving her insane by her loneliness. *'1748:' **Helena's daughter, Elizabeth Finwick, met Lord Balthus Van Tassel and got married. The Van Tassels became the leader of Sisterhood of Radiant Heart to confront the Order of Blood Moon, and they took over the former house of the Archers under Van Garret's arrangement. ** Mary Archer's sister became allied with the Sisterhood secretly. *'1749:' **Gabriel Van Tassel was born, but was mistaken as a dead infant and was abandoned. Later, Gabriel was raised by Hubert Zodiak. **'August 8:' The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, was born in London, England. **Abraham Van Brunt was born. *'1750:' **Katrina Crane was born. **Christine Van Bilj and Colin Van Bilj were born. **Hubert Zodiak dealt with the Zodiac Nethers. *'1758:' ** Ara Astaroth possessed Lord Crane and killed Lady Crane in a torture chamber. **Ichabod discovered his mother's death, but had this part of his memory erased by Ara once she discovered this. **Ara erased Ichabod and Lord Crane of Lady Crane's murder, making Ichabod believed that his mother was died of sickness. *'1760:' **Trying to take over the ownership of both the Four Horsemen and Purgatory, Ara challenged Moloch for these ownership's, but Moloch used vicious ways to earn Purgatory. ** in a vision seen by a wizard|300px]]Begrudgingly, Ara made a truce with Moloch and kept herself away from him. **Moloch regained control of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *'1761:' **Ichabod became a student in Eton College. **Lord Crane married another woman, who was Ichabod's stepmother. *'1762:' **Ichabod Crane had witnessed a supernatural murder orchestrated by Moloch by using Byzantine Parang to control someone with hatred in their heart, which is exactly the original "Ripper" murder. Later, the murderer committed suicide before the blade influenced him into his heart. It influenced the Jack the Ripper more than a century later because of the parang. ***'However, this parang had NOTHING to do with Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century.' **A wizard prophesied Michael Langdon's birth 250 years later as, "The birth of a false hero with a name of an archangel, a true tyrant with unbounded malevolence, shall lead the army of Moloch and spread the illness upon humanity for eternity." *'1763:' ** Spring: Ichabod witnessed another murder committed by the "Ripper", and the victim was his friend, Betram "Berty" Willoughby. His butler took him back to London after the murder. ***However, it was not because of the Ripper's murder that made Ichabod back to London, but because of a yellow fever rampage in Eton. Only a few people including the Crown and Ichabod's parents knew the truth. **'Spring to summer:' The yellow fever rampage took the live 29 people, and all of them are students in Eton College. ** June: The yellow fever took the curse from the second Ripper, and later his life. The blade was soon retrieved by Serilda and went on to its cycle of corrupting spree. The Ripper Murder in 1763 ended. **'Autumn:' Unaware of the yellow fever rampage at Eton, Ichabod went back to Eton College as soon as the plague was over. **To earn Van Tassel's money, Mary Archer entered the house of Van Tassel Family (also the former house of Archers) and became the original Lady Van Tassel's sick nurse. *'1764:' **The original Lady Van Tassel was poisoned by Mary Archer, who became the new Lady Van Tassel. **Christine Van Bilj revealed to Ichabod that his mother died in a murder, tormenting him before locking this part deep inside Ichabod's memory. ** Christine and Colin murdered a classmate in an experiment session, due to Christine's own jealousy. *'1770:' **Ichabod and Abraham set out to American colony. **Ichabod met Katrina Crane and was persuaded to join patriots after knowing the British Army was controlled by demonic forces. **Abraham was engaged to Katrina. **Ichabod's father, Lord Crane, disowned his son because he joined force with the patriots. *'1773:' **Lady Van Tassel faked her death to conceal her existence in the serial murder she committed. **Serilda of Abbadon blew up Ichabod's camp, causing great amount of mortality. **' December 16: Boston Tea Party. Ichabod managed to use the riot to conceal their plan to get an older version of Lesser Key of Solomon from British Army, but only Ichabod survived because his comrades were killed by a Hessian using suicidal magic. **'December 17:' Katrina had defeated Serilda and had her executed for her crimes. Lady Van Tassel took over the Order of the Blood Moon. *'1774:' **Members from Van Bilj Family became advisers of General William Howe. *'1775:' ** Colin Van Bilj discovered their father's plan to make his children his tool towards fame. Feeling betrayed, Colin and Christine turned against their father and locked him up. In an anguish breakdown because of this, Christine turned insane and was possessed by an evil personality of hers, turning selfish and sadistic. *'1776:' **Marcus Collins betrayed the colonists and joined British Army. Christine turned him into a Whispering Wraith. **'September 19:' Ichabod and Betsy Ross snuck into the encampment of Howe and tried to retrieve their spies, but the spies were killed by Marcus Collins. **'September 20:' William Howe captured Ichabod, and he forced him to give out the names of the spies from colonists so that Ichabod would get pardoned, but Ichabod managed to held back and refused to do so before he escaped. *'' September 21:' During the invasion of Manhattan, under Moloch and Lady Van Tassel's influence, William Howe raised an army filled with zombie redcoat elites from the dead soldiers and gathered them within New York. Betsy Ross and her spy team burned down Howe's army with Greek Fire (the only way to destroy zombie redcoat elites) and the whole New York, causing the Great Fire of New York. The fire had long-term effects on the British occupation of the city, which did not end until 1783. ''20th century ''Early 21st century'' *'2000:' ** Moloch raised Jeremy Crane from the grave and made him into the Horseman of War. **Abbie and Jenny happened to be there, but they were both too weak to fight against Moloch and had their memories wiped out. **Abbie lied about witnessing the demon, letting Jenny to take the blame. Jenny escaped from her foster home and was captured into Tarrytown Psych. ''Order of Strawberry spinoff (Part 1) events'' ''Phyllis Peach's Conspiracy'' *'2003:' ** Phyllis Peach met Moloch, who showed her the truth behind Lord Helio's origin story, making her to know about the story of the Stone of Wisdom. Being finally persuaded by Moloch and awakened her hunger for power, Phyllis agreed with joining Moloch's pact and began to serve as his spy in the Order of Flourish base. **Hestia Hawthorn created the Star Spangled Society to strengthen the Order and maintain peace. **After getting into touch with major Zodiac Demons and their nature, Phyllis manipulated her loyal prosecutor apprentice, Gladius Grapefruit, into accepting to be a host for one of the Twelve Nethers, and Gladius used his Nether Ability to locate a parallel earth at the time which was still in the time of revolutionary era. Phyllis decided that it would be the exact foundation for a future Dark Empire; the United Kingdom of America. **Moloch summoned Michael Langdon from the future for feeling his dark energy, and they made a pact with Michael becoming a servant of Moloch with privilege. Moloch then sent Melancholia to Michael as his apprentice. **'1781 on Parallel Earth:' *** Phyllis and Gladius entered the parallel Earth to help Moloch in conquering the planet. Gladius found the parallel Order of Flourish and manipulated the parallel Phyllis Peach into betraying the former Order and destroyed it from inside with Moloch's help. ***Moloch killed the parallel George Washington and possessed his body with an avatar of his, starting the reign of the United Kingdom of America, before returning back to Purgatory to orchestrate everything in his Dark Empire. Gladius became King Washington's major advisor and stayed on Planet Sorensen. *** to surrender to her dark side, an act which later turning the parallel Phyllis into Dark Arzonia.]]Pretending as a minister, Gladius Grapefruit manipulated the parallel Daniel Reynolds to rule the parallel Sleepy Hollow as its Supreme Leader. ***Using the potion Gladius made for her, the Parallel Phyllis switched body with the Parallel Maria Arzonia, who led a resistance against the UKA, before making her to killed by resistance force. After this act, the parallel Phyllis became a fire magician and called herself under the alias of Dark Arzonia. ***The most infamous Zodiac Nether, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, destroyed the major part of the Earth with the help of Dark Arzonia, turning it into a wasteland filled with mayhem and despair. He renamed the parallel Earth after his own name - Planet Sorensen-444, and he gathered alien demon rulers to form the Dark Heaven under his command. ** After the formation of Dark Arzonia in just a day, Phyllis ended her one-day trip on Planet Sorensen returned back to the Prime Earth, when four days had passed on Prime Earth since Planet Sorensen's time went four times faster than the Earth. **Phyllis raised fame in prosecuting criminals in perfect record for a year and became a formal prosecutor, but she secretly made a plan to corrupt certain members of the Order with their inner desire. *'2004:' **After succeeding his family title, Orlando Orange expanded his family business and became a high-rank member of the Order of Flourish to succeed his evil plot. He started to expand his company, the Nievus Pharmaceuticals, after merging it reluctantly with Ansel & Dreyfuss Enterprises. **With his ability and charisma alongside Phyllis' help, not only Orlando started a business around weapons and bombs, but also he started to control the entire underworld of Sleepy Hollow and other towns, before expanding his network to join the world's secret illegal dealing. He even made weapon dealings with the KnightWalker Family and other gangsters. ** Phyllis convinced Lord Helio into studying Croatoan Virus. Despite having protest on this, Selina Strawberry believed that it was worth trying in her attempt to stop the world's tragedy, so she pretended to agree to try the virus in a small scale while trying to create a remedy in case of a massive outbreak. **'December 25:' To prevent the Croatoan Virus gone rogue, Selina developed the original concept of her future Divine Weapon known as the Dawn's Early Light. She was only 12 at that year and was praised as a genius in the Order. Lord Helio made Selina the secondary leader of the Order as well as his direct successor, but he also made Pedro Pineapple a fiance of Selina much to her chagrin. **'December 26:' To accomplish the Order's mission to gain immortality, Orlando and Pedro worked together to develop the Supreme Croatoan Virus which can turn human into shapeshifting elemental creature and gain immortality.Then, as his gratitude, Pedro purchased bio-weapon filled with the original Croatoan Virus in case to use it against anything that is not good for the Order. **'December 27:' The involvement with the Order with Croatoan Virus was almost leaked by Alexandar Apricot for Mayor of the New York City, since Alexandar opposed the idea of the Order even more so than Selina. Selina tried to convince Alexandar not to do so, for it was too dangerous. Pedro overheard the news and spoke to Phyllis about Alexandar's plan. Afraid of her plan being foiled, Phyllis urged Pedro to take actions immediately in order to put the setback down. **'December 28:' Using his position, Pedro manipulated Alexandar to bombing the city of New York with Orlando's bio-weapon and caused great casualty, including the mayor of the City who was about to expose the conspiracy to the world. Pedro killed zombies born from virus and was hailed as a hero, but Alexandar was framed for the crime and was arrested. **'December 29:' Phyllis Peach prosecuted in the case about Dragonia and made him found guilty over the spill of national secret and weapon dealing by torturing him. Pedro bribed a bailiff named Morgan and killed Alexandar. Due to his son's wrongful conviction, Alfred Apricot was forced to resign from his public duty and was demoted in the Order, before Dragonia Dragonfruit (who had no relations to the crime) took over his place as the Order's Summer. **'December 31:' After the death of Alexandar, Pedro bragged his "achievement" over "protecting" the Order's secrets to Selina, revealing that Alexandar was merely his scapegoat. In anger, Selina slapped him out of rage and broke up with him, but Lord Helio later told Selina that although Alexandar was innocent on the bio-weapon attack, he was guilty on the attempt of leaking a top secret to someone outside of the Order. He convinced Selina that if Pedro never took actions to put Alexandar, the entire Order's secrecy and safety will be put into danger, compromising the peace in Sleepy Hollow. Reluctantly, Selina had to swallow the bitter pills and developed a hatred to Pedro ever since. ''Wither of Flourish'' *'2005:' ** Walter Watermelon, who framed Lori Mills and caused her death in Tarrytown Psych, became the director of Tarrytown Psych under the permission of the new mayor. **Selina became the mayor's maid, but was in fact controlling everything in Sleepy Hollow as the new maid. She believed in Alexandar's innocence and tried to find someone who can prove his innocence to the crowd, but was torn since it may compromise the project of the Order in studying Croatoan Virus for the sake of humanity. **Lord Helio used Martin Mint as a subject to the unstable Supreme Croatoan Virus, forcing him to go into a hibernation for merging with the virus, and he could only be awakened and put into action when a harsh winter with blizzard came. Only Helio and the first members of the Seasons of Sentiment knew about the exact place of hibernation. **Dragonia found Selina and promised he will seek out the truth behind Alexandar and believed Pedro had a greater mastermind behind him. **Molly Thomas was born. *'2006:' ** The First Spirit appeared on Earth under the manipulation of The Fallen, causing the First Spacequake. **Mr. Gold arrived at Sleepy Hollow in order to track down Moloch's forces. **'July 1:' A 17-year-old Dragonia became a defense attorney, as he trained himself for three years in the skills of detective. **'August 1:' Dragonia Dragonfruit and Phyllis Peach fell in love. When Dragonia became a defense attorney, Phyllis spoke out his congratulations. **'September 12:' Lord Alfred Apricot, who was revoked from his power, pledged Dragonia to get into the investigation with the case around Alexandar, believing he was framed. Dragonia, who always believed Alexandar was innocent from the bio-weapon attack, revealed that he was investigating the case for three years and found that Pedro was responsible for the case while Phyllis used torture method to force the "testimony" out of Alexandar. ** September 13: Phyllis got the news that the case around Alexandar was about to reopen for investigation and possibly trial, and she confronted Dragonia in the courthouse's corridor. Dragonia threatened Phyllis to give in and wait for penalty, for he had the proof of Phyllis' dishonorable deeds during the interrogation, and he broke up their relationships. Pedro was then trialed. Feeling betrayed, Phyllis vowed to make Dragonia pay in order to protect herself. **'September 14:' On the day of the trial against Pedro, an earthquake struck Sleepy Hollow and caused a mass blackout in the entire town. Dragonia, alongside one of his best friends, Gregory Grape (another formal agent of the Order of Flourish), as well as a bailiff, were all trapped inside an elevator. Horrified, the bailiff (who was unknowingly suffering from mental illness) began to turn panicking and started to attack Gregory out of sheer desperation, but Dragonia tried to stop the situation by grabbing the bailiff's gun before throwing it at the wall, but it triggered a shot that broke through the glass door of the elevator, while the gun itself knocked Dragonia down by coming back and hit his head right after hitting the wall. In a blur of chaos, Gregory heard a gunfire and a woman's shrieking, before he lost conscience and everything gone quiet. ***Later, when Gregory was rescued and woke up, he found Dragonia disappeared, the door opened while the bailiff's bleeding corpse lied on the ground. Gregory then felt extremely guilty for the events, to the point which drove him almost insane and ended up becoming an emotionless sociopath. ***However, what Gregory did not know was that Phyllis had arrived at the elevator when she heard the noise. Phyllis tried to reach the glass door but was shot at her shoulder when the gunfire happened. Screaming and trying to hold back, Phyllis opened the door of elevator by force, revealing Gregory, the bailiff and Dragonia inside. With a grin, Phyllis shot at the female bailiff in comatose, killing her. Afterwards, Phyllis took the body of Dragonia away, back into her chamber where she cannibalized his heart and took other organs away. ***Having witnessed that Phyllis killing Dragonia, Albert Apple (who tracked down Phyllis into the courtroom) attempted to call for help, but Pedro, who was envious of Albert's relationship with Selina Strawberry, had attacked him from behind with a bailiff due to entering the courthouse without permission. **'September 15:' Dragonia was reported dead. Without Dragonia, Pedro was finally released and no further accusations had been pinned on him. Pedro then took Albert into a chamber and manipulated Gregory into chopping off Albert's hand in retaliation of writing Selina letters. Then, Pedro sent Albert to Tarrytown, where Walter would brainwash him and wiped his memories about Dragonia's murder before releasing him. Due to his proclaimed infidelity as well as his werewolf blood, many people in the Order showed no pity to Albert except Selina, Hestia and some others. **'September 16:' After the Armando/Apricot Family was condemned and being revoked from their official duties, Anastasia was enraged and vowed to avenge her husband, her son and Dragonia, but she chose the wrong person. Driven insane by her loss, Anastasia blamed everything on Gregory. **'September 17:' Orlando Orange took over Niveus, and Phyllis drugged Anastasia into attacking Gregory, who was also drugged into attack Anastasia. Gregory was avoid from being arrested due to self-defense. **'September 18:' Selina was angry at the death of Dragonia and believed Gregory was innocent from the murder. Selina told Hestia about it, and Hestia went on to her investigation, but proved to be no avail. **'September 19:' Marshall Mango crafted two artifacts, the Eclipse Ring and the Hamel Cane, under Lord Helio's command. **'October 27:' A red-haired witness of a fraud case (who resembled Dragonia's appearance and suit) was found dead in the courtroom, and the defendant of the case was charged with murdering the man, taking his leg and cannibalized it. She also took his kidneys and cannibalized one of them. **'October 28:' Hestia found suspicious things inside Alexandar's corpse - a half-digested cyanide pill out of nowhere. Suspecting anyone else being the mastermind, Hestia eventually found that there was a male witnesses for the defense attorney, who was with dark red hair (bearing the resemblance of Dragonia), was invited by Phyllis into her office for some questioning and was never found. Selina encouraged Hestia to continue since she wanted to seek out the truth so dearly. ** October 29: Hestia snuck into the morgue and found out that the red-haired-man's kidneys were missing. **'October 30:' Hestia eventually went into the house of Phyllis, before she found out a kidney of the dead red-haired man. She then found a secret chamber, where she discovered the decomposed and mutilated corpse of Dragonia, who was put into a coffin inside the chamber. However, Hestia was soon discovered by a returned Phyllis and was kidnapped. **'October 31 (Halloween):' Selina could not find Hestia and went on for a search by herself. Unknown to Selina, Hestia was just beaten and murdered by Phyllis inside Hestia's own house, before Phyllis burned down the house to hide evidence. Selina went into the burning house to find Hestia just as Phyllis escaped with magic portal without being noticed. While carrying the body of Hestia, Selina had to cut off one of her arms to get out of the fire. After escaping from the burning house, Selina was driven into insanity due to the death of Hestia. **'November 1:' Hestia's body was examined and a kidney of hers was replaced by the red-haired victim of Phyllis. Phyllis soon consumed the kidney into her dinner in order to leave no evidence behind. *'2007:' **Corbin met Mr. Gold, and both of them showed interest on Spacequake, Dark Curses and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. **Corbin arrested Abbie Mills and turned her into a police trainee. *'2008:' **Elizard became the Queen of England. **Joseph Corbin joined battle in Afghanistan. *'2009:' *'2011:' **Poison Ivy arrived at Sleepy Hollow through time and befriended Corbin. **Abbie became promoted as a police lieutenant. ''The Corbin Files events'' *'2012:' ** Poison Ivy help Jenny out of Tarrytown and kept her under Corbin's protection. **'December 21:' Michael Langdon was born in the Murder House, causing the death of his mother and his twin half-brother. **Mr. Gold returned back to Sleepy Hollow. **'December 25:' Katrina Crane's soul contacted Sister Mary Eunice's soul. Jenny was possessed by Ancitif. Corbin cast Ancitif out. Sister Mary Eunice allied with Corbin. *'2013:' **''' January 1:' Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Mana Takamiya and Asuha Chigusa arrived at Sleepy Hollow through time. **'January 2:' Sister Mary Eunice forged the Spear of Virtue. Atticus Nevins attacked Corbin for the whereabouts of ''Lesser Keys of Solomon. Mr. Gold allied with Pandora for the power and being together with Belle, and they went to Britain to get the son of Firenza Junior for the Hidden One, but was stopped by Laura Stuart and Matt Robinson. Duke Firenza was killed. **'January 3:' The new leader of Hexenmeister Community took over the power. **'January 5:' Katarina met Abbie and they became friends. Nevins attacked Corbin once again. Katarina lived in Corbin's house to look after Abbie. Corbin was captured by Nevins. **'January 6:' ***Katarina and her friends formed the Team Witness to rescue Corbin. ***Eckidina KnightWalker, the future Michael Langdon, Misogi Kuwagama, Sonia Nevermind, Kyouko Kirigiri, Adam Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein, Bride of Frankenstein, Terra of the Left and Rentaro Satomi arrived at Sleepy Hollow through time. ***Eckidina pacted with Nevins. Pandora tried to stop them but was hurt very badly. She escaped to Corbin's cabin to seek refugee. ***Jenny met Pandora in her dream and decided to give herself in to save Abbie. ***Katarina defeated the Pale Fiend (a mutated Betsy Ross) with the help of Pandora. ***Jenny was sent back to Tarrytown, and Poison Ivy could do nothing to resign in order to show objections. Poison Ivy was captured by Nevins. ***Eckidina appeared in front of Katarina and captured her. ***Michael Langdon, Adam Frankenstein and the Bride reunited with La Folia. ***Michael secretly ordered Misogi to awaken Serilda. ***Serilda was awakened and burned down Jeremy Furth. **'January 7:' *** 'The rescue operation led by La Folia had started. ***Reverend Knapp and Michael (seemly hero) investigated Serilda. ***Serilda was awakened and captured La Folia. Michael revealed his true nature as the figure who stole the Grand Grimoire and start putting everyone in danger. ***Pandora and Mr. Gold rescued the Team Witness. ***Ichabod Crane and the Headless Horseman / Death were both revived. Corbin was killed by Death and Ichabod was arrested by Andy Brooks. **'January 8 ***Michael and the Headless Horseman murdered Reverend Knapp. ***Ichabod was contacted by Katrina Crane in a dream, who told him about the Horseman of Death's purpose as well as his weakness. ***Abbie found Corbin's files and joined forces with Ichabod and Katarina. They met each other in Corbin's Archives. *** Michael raised his new attack on Sleepy Hollow after visiting Andy Brooks, who turns out to be a servant of Moloch. **'January 9' ***The Horseman was defeated and escaped. Serilda held Abbie captive, and Michael went insane after being severely injured, turning into his monster form. ***Katarina, Ichabod and Abbie destroyed Serilda and eventually defeated Michael, who was forced to retreat back to future. ***Ichabod was released from custody, and Andy Brooks was arrested. ***Sister Mary Eunice sent Katarina and others back into future, staying in Sleepy Hollow to assist Team Witness. ***Andy Brooks was murdered by Moloch in his jail. ***The demons Serilda summoned started to invade Sleepy Hollow. ***Moloch visited Colin Van Bilj. ''Death Arc events'' *'2013' **'January 10' ***Sister Mary Eunice, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Captain Hook and Dr. Jekyll tracked down a disguised Emperor Mateus who had just arrived at Sleepy Hollow, but due to Hook & Jekyll's reckless actions, the plan failed. ***Jasmine Porcelain arrived at Sleepy Hollow, but was later forced to retreat after Vanifer reported her move to Malice Do'Urden, who forced Porcelain to return back to Faerun. ***Colin managed to reactivate the ash of Serilda, in order to take control upon innocent citizens. ***Brooks was resurrected by Moloch and visited Colin. Colin helped Brooks to resurrect Atticus Nevins. ***Colin released his sister's mutant bees into the town, causing three incidents and death of the two. ***Michael Langdon (in future) contacted Nevins in order to get Van Bilj Blood. ***Ichabod and Abbie engaged into a fight between them and Colin. **'January 11' *** Ichabod and Abbie started to investigate the case concerning Betsy Ross and the mutant bees, but knocked into Colin. ***Ichabod and Abbie was trapped in Colin's maze and encountered "Christine", who turned out to be Colin's split personality. ***Ichabod, Abbie, Sister Mary Eunice and the Tweedle Brothers united with each other. ***Ichabod found Caspar imprisoned and saved Betsy from the demonic possession. ***Team Witness fatally damaged Colin, but Colin used his last breath to bring Christine back to life, only resulted Christine's insanity and subsequent fratricide. Colin was murdered by his sister, who was under her own insanity's control. ***Team Witness killed the monster Caspar before being abducted by Christine. Christine tortured Betsy before poisoning the latter with her newly made toxin. ***Christine summoned a full assault against the Hexenmeister Community, indirectly spawning the Golden Hive by affecting the Enchanted Forest members. ***Sister Mary Eunice retrieved the real Betsy Ross flag. ***Christine started to terrorize the town of Sleepy Hollow and encountered Nevins. ***Betsy was killed by Christine after snapping out of her control, and her body was taken away by Nevins under Michael's instructions. Betsy's soul returned back to her own era. ***Selina Strawberry temporarily joined Ichabod to stop Christine. ***Ichabod and his friends destroyed Christine in the Mirror World. Christine's soul went into Purgatory, while her ashes was taken away by Valindra Shadowmantle and Marlos Urnayle. ***Selina gave Ichabod a letter written by Washington. ***Abbie was haunted by Corbin's ghost, who implied to her things about Jenny. *'2014:' **Matt Butcher was born. *'2015:' **Michael murdered his nanny in a sadistic pride. '''''More coming soon! Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:CIS Productions Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers